Flower's Flourish When The Ice Is Gone
by whalefairyfandom12
Summary: Elsa never expected for the annual signing of the peace treaty to be such a big deal. But when her cousin Rapunzel introduces a guardian named Jack Frost, Elsa's world is about to change. But Rapunzel is falling for Jack too. And with an enemy on the loose trying to sabotage the peace, the treaty is reaching a level of excitement no one expected. A Jelsa vrs. Jackunzel fic Rated T
1. Chapter 1-Of Treaties and Chemistry

This is a Jelsa vrs. Jackunzel fanfiction. I've wanted to write one of these ever since seeing Frozen, and here is the result! :) For those confused by the time and place, it takes place after Frozen and after Tangled, but for the sake of the plot Rapunzel still has her long hair. Jack helped her escape from the tower, and he froze Gothel, killing her. Hiccup and Merida are present as well, as well as a hint of Mericcup vrs. Hicstrid, but the plot will mainly center on the Jelsa/Jackunzel drama. This is after Brave and How To Train Your Dragon. Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup all have the powers of the seasons, but only Jack is a guardian at this point. Please tell me what you think! Remember, as always, flames=Leo Valdez.

I

Winter had fallen over Arendelle, the air clear and bright. Though the Christmas season was gone and passed, the charm of winter still surrounded the castle. The sleek wooden doors leading to the Throne Room were burst open as a golden haired girl flanked by two burly guards stride through proudly.

"Make way for Princess Rapunzel of Corona," the guard proclaims proudly, beaming, though there was not a single soul in sight. Save the forlorn looking one sitting erectly on her throne.

As the guards left, the doors falling shut with a resounding boom behind them, Rapunzel hastens to the raised dais to kneel in front of it.

"Your majesty."

The queen perched upon her throne laughs. "No need for formalities Punzie."

Rapunzel looks up and grins. "Of course not Elsa."

Elsa helps Rapunzel to her feet and the latter takes a seat in the throne beside Elsa's.

"Here for the yearly visit I suppose cousin?' Elsa sighs. "I guess it's that time of year again."

Rapunzel offers a quiet smile. "Time flies." She opens her mouth again, clearly with something else on her mind. "I brought a couple of friends. I hope you don't mind."

A small smiles drifts across Elsa's face. "Of course! Who are these friends?"

Rapunzel, beaming now, stands excitedly. "Jack! Hiccup! You can come out now!"

She rocks back on her heals, beaming. Two shapes emerge from the corners of the the other with brown hair and a prosthetic leg with a-was that a _dragon_ by his side?, and the other with a shock of white hair not unlike Elsa's own, holding a wooden staff.

"That's Hiccup," Rapunzel says, giving a gesture in the general direction of the boy with the dragon. He offered a small wave. "-And that's Jack!" Rapunzel concludes. The white haired boy-Jack, Elsa reminds herself, shakes his head at Rapunzel.

"She can't see me, remember?" he asks wearily.

"Of course I can!" Elsa says, brow furrowing in confusion. "Are you supposed to be invisible or something?"

The threesome stop and give Elsa flabbergasted looks.

"Y-You can s-see me?" Jack stammers out, taking a step closer.

"Why would I not be able to?" laughs Elsa. The laugh rings throughout the room before falling flat.

For the second time that day, the doors swing open and a girl about Elsa's age with a mass of curly red hair sprints into view.

"Merida!" Rapunzel exclaims brightly, embracing her friend. Elsa blinks, startled. It really was a small world.

"I'm sorry," she says. "Do you two know each other?"

Merida grins. "Frost, Punz, Hiccup an ah go ah looong way back."

"Merida?" Hiccup asks in considerable surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Merida makes a face. "Ah'm the ambassador for Dunbroch."

Jack seems to have to visibly hold back his amusement. "That explains the dress." He waves a lax hand to Merida's rather elaborate attire.

"Stuff it Frost," Merida grumbles. She smiles at Elsa. "Yer majesty, ah-"

Elsa releases a long sigh. She was becoming tired of all the formalities that surrounded her duties as queen. "Please, just Elsa."

"Elsa," Merida corrects herself. "We-that is-Frost, Punz, Hiccup an ah have something we want tae show yeh."

Jack had been staring at Elsa in a manner that was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable. Having been isolated from people for so long, having said people stare at her for long periods of time made her feel slightly self-conscious.

"Is it true you have ice magic?' he blurts, seemingly unable to restrain himself anymore. Elsa hesitates for a nanosecond. These are the fellow ambassadors with whom you are about to sign a peace treaty with, she reminds herself sternly. If you can't trust them, you might as well let that treaty go out the window.

"Yes," she agrees quietly. She twirls her hand and snowflakes begin to fall from the ceiling. Jack's expression is the emblem of joy.

Rapunzel, grinning from ear to ear, waves her hand and a tree sprouts from the ground. She steps back as Merida raises her arms and the temperature rises in the room, to the point where sweat was rolling off everyone's face. At the end of the tree's branches flowers begin to bloom, sending a rush of color into the hall. The flowers seem to gleam with an otherworldly glow. Hiccup simply stares at the tree. It's blooms die and the green, supple leaves turn a brilliant shade of orange, red, and copper. Jack smirks.

"My turn," he says. He taps the tree with his staff and the leaves fall to the floor. Ice begins to snake it's way around the tree, coating it in a layer of frost. Rapunzel makes a fist and the tree disappears, the leaves following.

Elsa gapes, open mouthed at the four. She blinks several times, taking a moment to recover. "How did you get the magic?" she asks once she had collected herself, though her eyes remained fixated on Jack.

'We were born with it," Hiccup shrugs. "All except Jack. He uh-" Hiccup trails off, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"I got them after I died," Jack finishes.

"I'm sorry, died?" Elsa's eyes flash with confusion, and perhaps a bit more.

"Why don't the two of you take a walk?" Hiccup asks, breaking the silence. "Maybe you can give each other some pointers."

Jack nods. "Fine with me. Elsa?"

Elsa nods and leads Jack to a side door concealed in the far most corner of the room.

"We'll see yeh at dinner!" Merida calls after them as the door slams shut.

Merida releases a snort. "Doubt they'll be back by then, if yeh catch mah drift."

Hiccup laughs as he mounts Toothless again.

Rapunzel was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Ah mean," Merida says, laughing again. "That Jack an Elsa seem tae have some awfully good chemistry, if yeh know wot ah mean."

She hoists herself to sit snugly behind Hiccup. "Coming?"

Rapunzel nods, frowning as she leaps onto Toothless's back. If her mind wouldn't have been in the clouds, she might have noticed that it wasn't just Jack and Elsa that seemed to have good chemistry. As Merida playfully punches Hiccup on the shoulder, Rapunzel's thoughts were anywhere BUT on her two friends. She was too busy trying to decipher the unpleasant feeling that was slowly spreading through her body. It was a new emotion, and, frankly, she didn't like it.

...

"Anna!" Anna glances up from her plate, surprised to see her sister waving to her from the head of the table. She excuses herself, (gratefully if truth be told,) from her conversation, and makes her way to Elsa's seat at the other end of the table.

"Anna! This is Jack!" Elsa says, smiling once Anna had reached her. Anna surveys the newcomer curiously.

"Hello Jack," she says, smiling.

Jack regards Anna with a fair bit of surprise. "You can see me?"

"Of course!" Anna smiles. "You're Jack Frost, right?"

"How do you know my name?" Jack asks wearily.

"I guessed," Anna shrugs. "The staff and the hair kind of gave it away."

Jack shakes his head in frank disbelief. He couldn't believe it. Two more people who could see him. And one of them even knew his name.

Rapunzel, further down the table was in the process of laughing at a joke Kristoff had just made when she caught sight of Jack and Elsa. An odd feeling took over, like her gut was being strained into knots.

She knew what it was now. Jealousy.


	2. Chapter 2-Tidings of good and ill

A.N-Hello my whalefairys! :) Thank you so much for you continued support! In response to some reviews, I will count your review Guest, never fear! For all those Guest reviewers, if you do NOT have an account that is understandable, and your vote will be counted. But if you DO have an account I please ask that you follow the guidelines listed in the previous chapter. Thank you for the voters who have contributed so far, I have a-mildly evil-plan in store for what it looks like the teams are going to be. As someone pointed out in a vote, this is under Frozen/ROTG, so OBVIOUSLY all the votes are going to be Jelsa. I am SO smart sometimes...not...so if the category changes that's why. I've gotten some requests for longer chapters. So you all can pick-frequent updates and short chapters or once every week or two updates but long chapters. Your choice. And I just totally gave away the assassin...O.o I'll give dedication next chapter to anyone who can figure out who **BOTH** the speakers are! As another note, (this is getting long, isn't it) Please go read Percy Jackson and The Land of Oz by EmuFrost. It's SUPER good! Virtual cookies to you all! (::) (::) (::) (::)

Remember as always that flames=Leo Valdez

II

The voices are low and insistent. Footsteps creak down the corridor, seemingly laced with danger.

"So what am I supposed to do again?" the first voice is low and deep, the voice of a man, but under the air of nonchalance is one of anger and despair.

A loud noise, like a slap, followed by an indignant cry.

"Ow!" objects the man.

"You get in, and get out." the second voice is feminine, but has a harder edge to it then the first voice.

"Cliche much?"

Another slap, then-

"Remember, I want you to kill the ambassadors, starting with that ridiculous Duke of Weaselton," the female speaker proclaims.

"I believe it's Weselton," the male voice says, and though his face is not visible in the gloom his smirk is made clear by his flippant tone.

"_What did you say?_"

"Only-that is-I meant to say-why do you want me to do this?" the male voice falters as he collects himself. For when he speaks again his tones are cool and airy.

A low chuckle is released by the woman. "You really are naive my dear. _Revenge_. Welcome to the real world darling, it's everything here. Besides-" the woman pauses, flipping her hood up to cover her face. The man next to her does likewise. "-There's a little girl out there missing her Mommy. It's far time she returned home."

As the duo continue down the street, the woman's tones echo back clear and sharp, ringing through the twilight air.

"-After all, Mother knows best."

...

"Did you hear?"

Kristoff, smiling, looks up into the grinning face of Anna. "What?"

"In accordance with the treaty," begins Anna , deepening her voice and enunciating n formal tones. "There will be a masquerade ball on the 19th." She loses the playacting voice and squeals. "I can't wait!"

Kristoff smiles at her enthusiasm. "It's gonna be good."

Anna smiles, giving him an expectant look.

Kristoff blinks, blushing a little when it dawns on him that Anna was waiting for him to say something. As for what it was exactly, well, he couldn't figure _that _out for life of him.

"So, um, what are you going to wear?" he asks. Anna deflates slightly, though she continues in the same sprightly tones.

"I haven't decided yet," she admits. "I'm considering a mermaid or something."

"Cool," Kristoff says rather lamely. The two stand in silence for a moment longer. Anna sighs. She loved Kristoff but he just didn't know how to take a hint.

"So, are you going to the ball with anyone?" she prods.

Kristoff exhales sharply. "No." He gives Anna a half-glance, finally realizing what she was waiting for. "Would you like to go with me?"

"We may," Anna giggles, and the two exchange the secret smile that comes with an inside joke.

"Great!" Kristoff says cheerily, feeling that at least _something_ worthwhile had been accomplished that day. "I'll see you there!"

Anna waves and skips off merrily, leaving Kristoff staring after her with an expression akin to one you might wear after being struck by lightening. He sighs and turns back to loading blocks of ice onto the sleigh. He still didn't understand he and someone as amazing as Anna could have ever ended up together, (and he doubted he ever would,) but he wasn't about to question it.

...

Rapunzel hums cheerily to herself as she sits on a bench in the garden, painting. In a few quick strokes she captures the likeness of a flower perfectly. With another flick the butterfly nestled on top of the flower is painted.

"That's it!" she exclaims out loud. "I'll be a butterfly for the ball!" Rapunzel, grinning, flips to a new page and happily begins to sketch her costume, complete with a delicate mask the exact likeness of a butterfly in flight.

"I was hoping I'd find you out here," an amused voice says. Rapunzel glances up to find Jack smiling down at her, leaning on his staff.

"Hello Jack," Rapunzel says, hurriedly making room for him on the bench.

Jack attempts to peer at her drawings, but Rapunzel quickly slips them out of sight. "Come on," he complains, nudging her. "Let me see."

Rapunzel shakes her head firmly. "It's nothing good anyway. Just some sketches for the ball."

Jack sighs, leaning back against the woven back of the bench. "What are you going as?"

"A butterfly," Rapunzel says. "You?"

Jack opens his mouth to speak, but as he gives Rapunzel another glance, his mind's eye shows Rapunzel, clothed in a gown of gauze and frills that ripples down to the floor like spun silk. Her eyes flash mysteriously behind a mask of gold that corresponds beautifully with her golden hair, which hangs in a braid cascading down her back.

"I'm not sure yet," Jack admits, his throat feeling rather dry.

Rapunzel laughs. "Well I'm sure whatever it is, it's going to be wonderful," she tells him.

Jack laughs in return, his nose wrinkling as a thought crosses his mind. "Is Astrid coming?"

Rapunzel stops mid-laugh. "I think so," she says slowly as the horror of the situation begins to dawn on her. "Oh no."

Jack grimaces. "Merida will have fun."

"Just promise you two won't get into another fight?" asks Rapunzel. "Somehow I don't think demolishing Elsa's palace is the best way to enter a peace treaty."

"As long as she doesn't start anything."

Rapunzel sighs in exasperation, but the look she casts upon Jack is anything but.

"I was thinking of asking Elsa to the ball," Jack throws out casually. He regards her expression carefully, searching for any sign of longing. He was sorely disappointed.

Rapunzel swallows back the rising lump in her throat. She didn't realize that introducing Jack to her cousin would cause this much of a problem. "I think that's a lovely idea."

She stands, tucking her pencil behind her ear and sketchbook under her arm. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Without so much as a backwards glance, Rapunzel flees.

...

"Who did yeh say yeh were?" Merida asks, hands still not leaving her bow.

The man smiles, calm, relaxed. "Easy there carrot top."

"_What did yeh just call mah?" _

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man rolls his eyes, preforming an exaggerated bow. "The name's Flynn. Flynn Rider. Ambassador for the kingdom of Idlewood."

"Idlewood, huh," Merida says suspiciously. "Ah don't think ah've heard of that before. An ah should know, mah Mum made mah memorize all the Kingdoms an Clans!"

Flynn smiles again, though Merida can faintly detect something strained in it. "It's not a very well known kingdom, isolated from the rest. Our trade is done with the surrounding villages, and as for the prince-" Flynn reaches over to pick a flower, which he places behind Merida's ear. She releases a huff and wipes the flower out of her hair.

"Don't touch mah!" she snaps.

Flynn ignores her outburst, continuing with his performance. "-You're meeting him."

Merida opens her mouth, relieved to spy Hiccup making his way leisurely down the path.

"Hiccup!" she calls out as he approaches her. "This is Flynn Rider, from the kingdom of Idlewood."

Hiccup smiles curiously at Flynn. "Pleasure I'm sure."

"Indeed," enunciates Flynn in tones that conveyed that it was anything _but_ a pleasure. "And who are you exactly?"

"Hiccup Haddock," Hiccup says. "From Berk. Although technically we're not part of the treaty. I'm just friends with Rapunzel and Merida."

"I see. And are you two dating?" Flynn raises an eyebrow, studying his nails.

The question seems more out of forced politeness than anything, but Merida and Hiccup exchange startled looks and jump back as if scalded with burning water.

"No," Merida shudders. "That's Astrid's job."

"Yeah," Hiccup agrees, hiding the fact that it kind of bothered him that Merida was so quick to deny.

"That's nice," Flynn yawns theatrically. "We'll if you'll excuse me, I'm off to see the queen."

"Throne room's that way," Merida says, jerking her thumb westwards.

"I _know_," Flynn says irritably. "Well, I would say it was a pleasure, but my mother told me I must never tell lies!" With one last wave Flynn turns down the path, walking quickly. Soon his figure was out of sight.

Hiccup and Merida exchange looks.

"Well that was-interesting," Hiccup says mildly.

Merida snorts. "He's insane. As for Idlewood, Ah've never heard 'o it."

Hiccup frowns, his eyes still locked on Flynn's passage. "Me neither." He shakes his head as if clearing away a gloom. "Let's head back. The treaty will begin soon."


	3. Chapter 3-Fighting fire with fire

A.N. Hello my whalefairys once again! So would you all prefer long chapters and once a week updates or short chapters and daily/every other day updates?

**Please read Percy Jackson and the Land of Oz by EmuFrost!**

I'm out of cookies, but I'll bring some next time!

Flames=Leo Valdez

III

"Come in," Elsa says, combing her hair. She expects to see Anna, and is pleasantly surprised to see Jack step through instead. She sets the hairbrush down, smiling warmly at the boy. "Hello Jack."

Jack runs his fingers through his hair awkwardly. "Hey Elsa." He walks over to her bed before sitting down on it. "Do you-" he coughs, clearing his throat. "Do you-" Elsa raises an eyebrow quizzically.

"Yes?" she asks.

Jack sighs. Words were failing him, which only left one other option. He had never been especially gifted in situations like this, and he doubted he ever would be.

"Do you want to go for a walk later?" he asks. "After dinner maybe?"

Elsa smiles. "I would like nothing better."

"Great," Jack says, standing and stretching. "I'll see you then."

Elsa watches his retreating form, smiling softly as she picks up the brush and resumes combing her hair.

...

Rapunzel sunk down onto the floor of the castle, tucking her knees up to her chest and laying her head in her arms. There was simply no other way around it. She was lost.

"Whoa. That's a lot of hair."

Rapunzel lifts her head to find a man about her age with chestnut brown hair gazing at her in fascination.

"I've been growing it out," she remarks quietly.

The man coughs, clearing his throat as if preparing for some big speech. "The name's Flynn. Flynn Rider."

Rapunzel smiles. "Rapunzel."

"I think I like blondie better," Flynn says, sitting beside her. "So are you simply admiring the tapestries, or are you lost?"

"Lost," Rapunzel admits. "Although I have to say, the tapestries _are_ quite lovely."

"Indeed," Flynn says absently. He gives Rapunzel a sideways glance. "Where did you say you were from?"

"I didn't," Rapunzel says. "But I'm the princess of Corona."

"Your majesty," Flynn says, kissing her hand as a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. "Charmed I'm sure."

Rapunzel giggles and lifts her eyes to meet his. "Where are you visiting from?"

"I'm the prince of Idlewood," Flynn says, standing and pulling Rapunzel to her feet. "Here, I'll show you the way to the council chambers. I expect that's where you were planning on going?"

Rapunzel nods. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Flynn says, leading her down the twists and turns of the castle.

"Where is Idlewood," Rapunzel asks, trying to strike up a conversation. "I don't believe I've heard of it before."

Flynn groans, shaking his head. "Does no one in this kingdom know their geography? Idlewood is an isolated kingdom, full of newfangled ideals that often put us-at odds-with the other kingdoms. It-" Flynn stops, mouth open at the sight before them. Dangling from the chandelier was the Duke of Weselton, eyes open but glassy. His shirt was hooked on one of the hooks attached to the light, and in his hand was a note.

"Come on!"

Flynn runs in pursuit of Rapunzel, skidding to a stop beside Elsa and Anna. Rapunzel, without a second thought, waves her hand and a vine curls up from the floor. Flynn flashes her a smile before beginning to climb, emerging shortly after with the Duke clutched in his hands.

"Is he dead?" asks Anna tentatively. Flynn holds up a hand to silence her, kneeling down to check the Duke's pulse.

"There's not visible mark, but he's definitely dead," Flynn announces. "Which can only mean one thing, magic."

"Calm down everyone, there's not need to panic," Elsa, face drawn, calls out to the rapidly increasing pandemonium. Hiccup steps up to the Duke and roughly rips the note out of his hand before unfurling it to read the cryptic message out loud.

"_The Duke is the first to die, but he won't be the last,_" Hiccup reads aloud. ((A.N. **VOTING ON THE TWO SPEAKERS IS NOW CLOSED, AS I AM ABOUT TO GIVE THEM AWAY**)) "_I will find you my flower, no matter what._" Hiccup looks up to see a sea of faces swimming in front of him.

"Well? What's it signed?" Jack urges.

Hiccup squints at the note again. "It just says, _Mother and Hans._" A ripple of silence filters through the crowd at this newest news.

Anna's face is pale as she grips Kristoff's arm. "Hans?"

"This is treason." Elsa's eyes are stormy as she searches out the ambassador from the Southern Isles.

The man is roughly prodded forward by the guards as he raises his arms in surrender. "I had no idea about any of this your majesty! I swear! I will send a message back to my other brother's to see if Hans has escaped."

Rapunzel exchanges a look with Jack.

_How did she escape?_ she mouthes.

_I don't know,_ Jack mouthes back, shrugging in a hopeless manner.

"This is all my fault," Rapunzel speaks aloud, guilt writhing through her conscious. "I'm Mother Gothel's flower, and it's me she's after." Rapunzel, all business, turns to leave, but the guards catch her under the arms and drag her back to stand before Elsa.

"I'm sorry," Rapunzel voices. "But I'm putting you all in danger by being here. I have to leave, to keep you all safe!"

"We don't desert anyone, particularly our own flesh and blood," Elsa says, gazing out at her cousin with sympathetic eyes.

"This whole treaty is a scam!" An outraged voice calls out. "A clever ploy to finish off all the kingdoms one after the other if you will."

Elsa rubs her eyes, closing them in exhaustion. Anna gives her sister a pat on the shoulder before turing to address the crowd.

"I can assure you that this was not a scam," she says, her voice ringing clear and true. "Arendelle had no notice or idea about any of this. Jacob is sending a message back to his brothers as we speak, and until then there is nothing we can do except wait."

"I want nothing to do with the treaty!" The voice persists, growing in strength. "Maldonia shall have nothing to do with it!" ((A.N. I forgot to mention that most of the other kingdoms will be from other movies, mostly because I have a limited amount of names left in me. Even Idlewood was from Anne of Green Gables, haha.))

"Please!" It's Flynn that speaks this time. "Listen up everyone, because I'm only saying this once. They want to divide us. Whoever these people are, obviously they want to break up the treaty. The only way we can show them they're wrong, that they're not going to win, is to defy them, go on with the ball and the meetings anyway, sign the treaty, show that old hag and prince that we're not going to let them walk over us. We're stronger than that, better kingdoms, and a better unity. Dissolving into chaos is not the way to win a battle. Wars are not won by the men breaking tail and acting as they see fit. A battle is won because the men stand together, united. They act as one. And in that unity is a bond that daunts any who challenge it. We can create that bond. Show Gothel and Hans who they're really messing with. Now who's with me?"

Flynn pauses for breath, waiting for the group to respond. A chorus of cheers rewards him and he smiles in relief. The treaty was safe-for now.

"That was amazing," Rapunzel praises in admiration. "Where did you learn to speak like that?"

"Trust me, at first I was a fumbling mess," Flynn laughs at the memory. "But after some forced public speakings I got the hang of it. I still don't really enjoy getting up in front of people though."

"Flynn is right," Hiccup says. "We have to do something. We-"

"We'll fight! Kill them all! Pick off their men one by one! Burn them to the ground!"

Another cheer rises up from the mob as Hiccup groans, face-palming.

"You can't fight fire with fire," he explains patiently. "You have to freeze it." He exchanges a smirk with Merida and Jack. "Right?"

Elsa looks thoughtful. "Hiccup, what exactly are you suggesting?"

"I think I know what he's trying to say," Jack says. He looks at Hiccup, who makes a, go on, gesture. Jack turns to face the ambassadors, continuing. "We do as Flynn suggested. We continue on with the meetings, the ball, the treaty. We act as if nothing ever happened. I'm assuming Welselton will send another ambassador, and once the business with the Southern Isles is straightened out everything can go on as normal. Don't let them get wind that they've disrupted our plans. We'll freeze them out."

"All in favor?" Elsa asks. Nearly everyone present votes in favor, certainly enough to make up the vast majority, and the motion is passed. As Elsa sweeps past Jack, he gives her a worried look.

She look awfully stressed, he muses. What Elsa needs is a little _fun._ And I know just the person to do it.


	4. Chapter 4-Of Dire Tidings

A.N. **VOTING IS NOW CLOSED! **

**PLEASE GO READ PROPHECY 8 BY DANCER2323! BEST CROSSOVER EVER!  
AND VOTE ON EMUFROST'S POLL! THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) COOKIES FOR ALL! :)**

IV

"I must say, well done, well done."

An inclination of the head accompanies this statement as Gothel smirks slightly.

"Why thank you."

"After killing that ridiculous Duke," Gothel continues. "I want you to move onto bigger fish. That was only a-warmup."

"And what would you have me do?"

"I want you to kill that redheaded girl, Merida," Gothel commands.

"Merida?"

"_Yes_ you idiot," Gothel snaps. "Are you deaf as well as stupid? _Merida_."

"I-yes, by the end of the ball, she'll be dead."

"Good," Gothel says icily, swishing with her long skirts down the hall. "-Or otherwise it'll be your head in her place."

...

Elsa laughs as snow flurries above them, sending powdery drifts flaking down from the sky.

Jack smile at her enthusiasm, his eyes flickering to Rapunzel, who was sitting once again on a bench nearby.

"Elsa?" he asks loudly, certainly loud enough for Rapunzel to hear. Good, so more's the better. "Will you go to the ball with me?"

Rapunzel stifles a little gasp, giving a half-glance upwards.

"Of course!" Elsa smiles. "It would be my honor."

"Great!" Jack grins, though his eyes are still locked on Rapunzel. Come on, he pleads silently. Say something. Rapunzel doesn't, however, much to Jack's disappointment.

Instead, Rapunzel stands, slamming her book shut as she stalks off.

Well that backfired, Jack thinks gloomily. Elsa was nice and everything, but she wasn't _Rapunzel_.

"I'd-I'd better go," he says to Elsa, who nods, frowning in concern.

"Is everything alright?" she calls as he dashes away. "Jack?"

...

Rapunzel was most certainly _not_ alright, not that Jack really cares, she thinks bitterly. Not now that he and Elsa are all cuddly now anyways.

"Hey Punz," a chipper voice rings over Rapunzel's head. Rapunzel glances up into the face of her curly haired friend.

"Oh, hey Mer," she says, sniffling slightly. "What do you want?"

Merida light blue eyes meet hers with concern and a fading flashes of anger. "Wot's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Rapunzel sighs, standing. "Is there another meeting?"

"The meeting can wait," Merida huffs, pushing her friend back onto the floor. "Seriously, wot's wrong? Is it Jack?"

"Jack?" Rapunzel laughs nervously. "O-Of course not."

Merida smirks. "Come on Punz, ah won't tell anybody,"

Rapunzel sighs. "I'm fine Mer," she groans. "Now come on, they'll start to worry if we're not back soon."

Merida eyes her friend suspiciously. but she extends a hand and hauls Rapunzel to her feet.

A guard flanks the doors, chest thrust outwards in pride as he yanks the doors open.

"-Has word returned from The Southern Isles yet?" Elsa's voices echoes from the room as Merida and Rapunzel quietly take their seats.

"Not a sign my lady," one of the ambassadors says. "Word is on its way."

"Rapunzel, Merida, so glad you could join us," Elsa calls, smiling at the duo.

"Sorry we're late," Merida grumbles. "There were some problems with-" she breaks off as Rapunzel empathetically shakes her head. _No._

"-Stuff," she finishes lamely.

"No matter," Elsa smiles, a hint of confusion in her gaze. "We were just discussing the situation with The Southern Isles."

"Mm hm," Rapunzel says idly, though Merida could tell that she clearly was not paying attention.

"How're the preparations for the ball going?" Anna questions.

"Getting there," Jack grins. "The snow theme is gonna be good."

"Are the invitations sent out and accounted for?" Elsa asks briskly. "Hiccup, are you bringing anyone with you?"

"Maybe a couple of friends from the Dragon Academy," Hiccup shrugs. "Oh-and Astrid."

Merida's jaw tightens, but beyond that a chilled silence is maintained.

"Everyone set?" Elsa clarifies. "Yes? Meeting adjourned."

Ambassadors file out of the room, in groups. Jack leaps nimbly up behind Rapunzel, tapping her on the shoulder, but she brushes his hand away. A hurt and slightly offended expression on his face, he turns and grabs Elsa's hand, the two exiting the room.

Merida watches with a frown on her face. Everyone had always assumed that Jack and Rapunzel were a done deal, but lately Jack and Elsa had been spending a lot of time together. And what was with Rapunzel?

"Hey Mer." Merida whirls around to find Hiccup grinning at her. "What say to a bite to eat?"

"Ah'm good," Merida says cooly before spinning on her heal and striding away purposefully.

Hiccup stares after his friend in confusion. What was with her?

...

"Do you think I could meet Jamie someday?" Elsa asks. Jack had just finished telling her about another one of Jamie's many escapades.

"I'm sure Jamie would love to meet you," Jack grins at her enthusiasm. It was always nice to meet another person who appreciated the value of kids.

"Great," Elsa grins, letting another snowflake fall from the sky.

"What are you wearing to the ball?" Jack asks.

"A swan," Elsa says. "It's a light blue dress with white and a white cape." She swivels herself around to face Jack. "You?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Jack answers, playfully bopping her on the nose.

Elsa makes a face. "That's not fair. I told you what I'm wearing."

"Life isn't fair," Jack grins impishly.

"You can say that again," Elsa sighs. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Sure," Jack nods, waving his staff. Snowflakes spiral down the sky, and soon the ground is covered in a thick layer of snow.

Elsa taps her foot on the ground and the garden is completely cased in ice.

Laughing, Jack picks up a clump of snow, morphing it into a snowball which he wings at Elsa.

It hits her square on the back.

"Hey!" Elsa says indignantly. She picks up another snowball, returning fire.

Jack nimbly jumps, not expecting her second volley, which hit him on his sweatshirt.

"Not bad Elsa," Jack laughs.

Elsa returns his grin, an impish expression flitting over her face. "I'll show you just how good I can be."

She throws ball after ball at Jack as he retreats to the fountain.

Jack flies overhead, raining snow balls.

Elsa waves her hand and a step of ice builds from the ground. She jumps on and ascends the stair, grabbing Jack's leg.

Eyes widened in surprise, he falls heavily to the ground.

Now laughing gleefully, Elsa rubs snow in his face, shoving him on his back.

"Admit it," she says. "I beat you."

Jack applauds. "Well met."

Elsa's eyes flash in triumph.

Jack smiles back, as their gazes connect with a sudden intensity that startles the both.

The gap closes as one of them, who it was exactly remains unseen, leans in.

"Ah'm ah interrupting something?" a cynical tone rings out. Merida.

Elsa stands, clearing her throat. "We were just having some fun Merida. Nothing important."

"Ah can see," Merida says narrowly. "_Lots_ 'o _fun_." She marches up to the flushing, stammering duo. "Frost," she snaps. "Ah word."

With an apologetic glance over his shoulder at Elsa, Jack obediently follows Merida out of the courtyard.

"What?"

Merida glares at the white haired boy with a passion. "Yeh're breaking Rapunzel's heat."

Jack wears an expression like that of a wounded puppy. "Excuse me?"

"Can't yeh see yeh idiot?" Merida says impatiently. "Even yeh aren't that daft. Rapunzel's in _love_ with yeh."

"Love?" Jack asks. "Really?"

"Don't sound so hopeful," Merida snorts. "Look, the deal is Frost, yeh break her heart an yeh die." She leans in, her gaze growing forceful. "Ah thought yeh liked her."

"Of course I like her!"

"Like _like_," Merida snaps.

Jack flushes for the second time that day. "Oh yeah? What about you and Hiccup?"

"This isn't about mah," Merida scoffs. "This is just a warning Jack. Rapunzel's sensitive. Watch where yeh step."

With that last threat she turns and stalks off.

Jack stares after her retreating form, glaring with a venom in his gaze. "Telling _me_ to back off?" he grumbles. "I'll show her. Don't talk to _me _miss pushover."


	5. Chapter 5-Lights Snuffed Out

A.N. Many thanks to my cousins and zuzuzoo11 and EmuFrost for helping me with the costumes. **Listen up: I almost deleted this story because lately people have been flaming left and right. I get that you're upset, I raged at Troll Rick after MOA plenty. I just request that if you DO have to rage you do it quietly. As in your head quietly. Thank you. If it eases your burden I will tell you that... SPOILER ALERT! Jelsa and Mericcup are the teams, no matter how it might seem. End of discussion. **

V

The colors flash, resounding through the room from the lights overhead. Gentle music lulls in the background as people clothed in bright attire waltz around the room. Elsa and Anna sit on two thrones overlooking the room, cordially greeting the various ambassadors that come to greet the royal family. Kristoff and Sven stand awkwardly to the side, while Flynn stands off alongside another corner, his hawk mask outlining his sharp profile, equally as awkward.

Anna bounces from foot to foot, clearly anxious to escape but seemingly unable.

Jack bounds up to Elsa. "Hey Elsa. Nice dress," he adds, looking her up and down.

Her face concealed by her light blue mask with swirling gold patterns, Elsa smiles.

"Thank you Jack. And I like _your_ costume. Who are you?"

"I'm the Easter Bunny," Jack smirks.

Elsa's brow furrows. "But you're dressed up as a kangaroo."

Jack laughs, shaking his head. "Inside joke."

He grabs her arm gently. "We're dancing."

"Thank you, only I don't dance," Elsa says. "And I have to greet the rest of the ambassadors."

Jack dismisses her comment with a wave of his hand. "Aw come on. You can't expect to go to a ball and not dance."

"But I really-Jack!" Elsa let's out a yelp as Jack grabs her hand and pulls her onto the floor.

He pulls her closer to him and the two begin to waltz around the room. They whiz by Hiccup and Astrid, who were standing by the table laden with food. Hiccup smirks, flashing a thumbs up.

In reality, Hiccup's mind was anywhere but on the ball. His eyes were eagerly roaming the room for Merida. Where was she?

His question was answered not a moment later. A commotion rings out from the top of the stairs.

"Let mah in!" A familiar voice rings out in irritation. Suppressing his grin, Hiccup turns his gaze to the stairs, where Merida was standing in full battle armor, dressed as a knight. He chortles under his breath. Somethings would never change.

"Gah," Astrid mutters. "What is she wearing?"

Hiccup shrugs, a sudden defensiveness rising at her criticism at his friend's chose of garb. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure," Astrid shrugs, setting her drink down on the table next to her.

The rest of the evening flew by in a buzz. Jack found himself actually enjoying Elsa's company-more than he thought he would. As the two sit in the garden, a strand of her hair falls loose from her braid. He gently tucks it behind her ear, his hand lingering there.

Elsa tilts her head back to survey him, their eyes linking, sending a tingly feeling of happiness down the both of their spines.

In unison, they lean forward, lips brushing. Jack deepens the kiss slightly, their fingers linking.

As they pull apart Jack grins, a look that was mirrored on Elsa's face.

"You know something Jack?" Elsa says. "I think I might be in love with you."

All thoughts of Rapunzel driven from his mind, Jack simply nods. They kiss again, only to be interrupted by a sharp gasp. Ah no.

Jack pulls apart frantically to find Rapunzel staring at the duo in horror, tears rolling down her face.

"Rapunzel!" Jack calls, staggering to his feet. "It's not like it seems!"

But Rapunzel was long gone.

Elsa's acute eyes narrow. "It's not like _what_ seems?"

Jack gulps, his throat feeling dry. "W-What?"

Elsa's eyes flash as she pieces together the bizarre tale. "You were using me."

"I-Elsa-"

"I should have known it was all fake," Elsa shakes her head. "Like anyone would _ever _ care for someone like me."

"Elsa-please-" Jack can only stammer weakly. Truth be told, he _had _been using Elsa, but now as he was about to lose her he realized just exactly how much she meant to him. He takes a step forward, placing a beseeching hand on Elsa's shoulder.

She's quick to brush it off. "I need to go."

"Elsa, wait!" Jack call after her.

Elsa preforms a half-turn, cocking an eyebrow. "Why should I?"

Elsa never got her chance to discover why.

A scream pierces the night, a blood-chilling noise of fear that Jack had only heard once in his life.

"Merida!" he leaps to his feet, sprinting into the castle, Elsa hot on his heals.

The ballroom had dissolved into chaos.

Merida was laying in a heap in the center of the room, helmet tossed to the side and crunched until it no longer resembled a helmet so much as a hunk of metal. Blood was spurting from her upper lip, a long cut slashing on her left cheek.

Hiccup and Rapunzel were barely restrained by Astrid and Flynn, Anna and Kristoff frantically yelling at the dark figure standing over her.

Merida flits her eyes up to meet that of her would-be assassin.

"Are yeh going tae kill mah?" she asks with a dry irony.  
The figure brings their knife down as an answer.

Merida shakes her head.

"Ah wouldn't do that if ah were yeh," she says, snapping her fingers. The hilt of the dagger begins to smoke, burning with the heat of her fury.

The figure yelps, dropping it.

Rapunzel's eyes widen. "Mother?"

The name slips out before she can help herself, and Rapunzel clasps her hands over her mouth.

Mother Gothel sneers, retrieving her knife and hauling Merida to her feet, placing the blade in the hollow of her throat. Black magic surrounds it, swirling and pitch black. Merida curses violently as flames flicker around her form, only to disappear as quickly as she could summon them, the black magic quenching their thirst.

"Don't get any ideas!" Gothel projects around the room. "Or she dies!" Gothel smiles at Rapunzel. "Hello flower."

"I-no!" Rapunzel says firmly. "You're not my mother anymore. What are you doing here, _Gothel,_" she says with pointed emphasis on her name.

"Come home to mother sweetheart," Gothel crones, reaching out a beseeching hand. Rapunzel jumps backwards.

"Let Merida go," she demands, a slight quaver in her voice.

"All in good time," Gothel says. "Come home Rapunzel. You don't belong here. You think I kidnapped you? I _saved_ you." She takes a step closer, dragging Merida with her.

"These-_people_-only want you for your magic," Gothel says in a low voice. Rapunzel hesitates, seemingly swayed.

"Rapunzel! Don't listen to her!" Jack calls out desperately.

Gothel turns and sneers. "Look at you! Rapunzel, you know it's true. Frost boy here left you as soon as Elsa came along. Hiccup and Merida are too busy making eyes at each other to pay any attention to you. As soon as someone bigger and better came along, look what happened to you? They _dumped _you! You're worthless!" Gothel takes another step closer, Merida still frantically punching at her captor.

"But not to Mummy," Gothel finishes.

Rapunzel freezes. "If I come with you, you'll let Merida go?" she questions. "And leave Arendelle and the other kingdoms alone?"

"Rapunzel-don't!" Merida calls, her fear evident in her voice. "Please!"

"She's right!" Hiccup joins in. "She's lying! You're more important to us than any jewel or magic."

As for Jack, he was too busy trying to keep from going into an all out panic.

"I'll come with you," Rapunzel says, determinedly not making eye contact with any of her friends. "If you promise to leave and never return."

A grin stretches over Gothel's face. "On my word."

Rapunzel's voice shakes a little, but her gaze never falters. "I'll do it."

Chorus's of pleas swell through the air.

Rapunzel brushes them aside and advances towards the woman.

"Rapunzel! Wait!" Jack calls in desperation. His staff brushes the ground, sending ice caking the ground. He desperately wanted to intervene, but he couldn't risk Merida's life.

He crosses the room in a couple quick strides and captures Rapunzel's mouth firmly on his. "I'm sorry about earlier," he whispers in her ear. "For luck."

Rapunzel gasps slightly as Gothel takes her by the arm.

"Your first boyfriend. I'm so proud," she rolls her eyes. "Rapunzel, we're leaving," she orders, dropping Merida to the floor. Merida growls, scrambling to her feet. She yanks her discarded bow from beside her helmet and levels it at Gothel.

"Are you going to kill me?" Gothel asks with evident amusement in her tone.

The blade turns black with her wrath and disdain and she carelessly stabs Merida with it.

"Merida!" Hiccup yells, finally succeeding in breaking free from Astrid's iron grip.

Rapunzel releases a little shriek.

As for Mother Gothel? She simply smiles and turns on her heal, vanishing with Rapunzel still locked in her grasp.


	6. Chapter 6-Shadows in the Dark

Hey whalefairies! :) Whoops, sorry about the—three month?—long delay. After some equal parts threat and motivation from EmuFrost and zuzuzoo11, Flowers is back on track! :) And I know Elsa seems a little—okay, a LOT—OOC, but please keep in mind that I haven't actually written as these characters for a while soooo…this chapter is horrible. Thank you for grinning and bearing it.

VI

It had never struck Rapunzel until this moment how difficult it would be to recover from isolation. She had figured that she'd survived a tower before, and that she could certainly do it again. How wrong she was.

With barely a parting word, Gothel had unceremoniously dumped Rapunzel in the tower and vanished, leaving Rapunzel with the problem of getting a moldy loaf of bread, One pitcher of water with what looked to be pond scum lurking in the bottom of it, some cheese from back when she was occupying the tower, and dried meat to stretch as food for three days. Fresh food was out of the question.

Rapunzel sighs, pulling at the strands of her hair helplessly. Through some kind of magic, Gothel had managed to relocate the tower to the middle of what seemed to be a desert. Though Rapunzel wasn't one hundred percent sure, seeing as Gothel had also taken the liberty to remove the window and replace it with solid brick. No window, no escape. And now that she was there, seeing the uselessness of the whole thing in person, there was simply no way around the fact.

Face it, she thinks grimly. I'm never leaving.

…

"You need to sleep," Astrid's voice echoes from over Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup shakes his head stubbornly.

"Can't," he says with resolution in his voice. "Not sleepy." His voice betrays him, however, and he unsuccessfully stifles a yawn.

"Getting sick isn't going to make her any better," Astrid points out.

Hiccup shrugs her off. "It's not like Elsa and Jack are sleeping."

Astrid snorts, rolling her eyes. "Because they're the prime examples of health.

Hiccup shrugs again. "So?"

Astrid sighs internally. There was just no forcing Hiccup to do something he was determined not to do. That was one of the qualities she loved the most about him, but not when she was trying to get him to dig head out of the sand. "The medic said the coma was probably permanent."

"So?"

"So," Astrid mimics. "So, what good does it do if there's a cure out there somewhere and you're sitting here moping instead of looking for it? I thought logic was supposed to be your strong suit."

Hiccup sighs. "I don't even know what strong means anymore," he admits, rubbing his eyes. "Fine, you win."

"Since when do you tell the enemy when they've won?" Astrid jokes as she follows Hiccup out of the sickroom, closing the door behind her. Fine. It should all be fine with her. Hiccup was motivated, moving, doing something, talking. Exactly as she'd wanted. What wasn't fine with her was that, once again, it was all about Merida.

…

Jack wakes to find a hand shaking him. None to gently he might add. He bolts upright. "What?" A sheen of white hair gleams in the moonlight. Elsa.

"What the—what are you doing in my room, in the middle of the night?"

Elsa scowls. "For your information it's 2:15. There's a lead on where Rapunzel is and the other's thought you'd want to come. It was Hiccup's idea. If I had my way you'd be out of here on your backside." She stalks out, slamming the door behind her.

Jack dresses and by the time he reaches the gates, Flynn, Astrid, and Elsa were already waiting. And from the look of impatience on Elsa's face, he was long overdue.

"Well look who finally showed his sorry little—"

"Hey Jack!" Flynn says hurriedly, cutting off Elsa. "Ready to go?"

"I told you we'd be faster if he wasn't along," mutters Elsa under her breath as the quartet heads towards the woods.

"Where's Hiccup?" Jack asks. He had directed the question to Flynn, but it was Astrid who answered.

"Looking in the library for a cure for Merida," she answers shortly. Jack winces. Okay, maybe not the best line of conversation to pursue.

"Anna and Kristoff are at back in the palace, unhappily I might add," Flynn informs Jack. "It wasn't until Elsa reminded them that they were next in line for the throne in case something went wrong on the mission that they actually agreed to stay."

They reached a clearing and Astrid waves a hand for the rest of the group to stay back.

"What's she doing?" Jack whispers to Flynn who shrugs. Astrid advanced into the clearing and makes a shrill, high pitched sound. Silence for a moment as Astrid's eyes scan the sky. A magnificent silloutte drifts into view. Astrid steps back as the shape lands with a thump on the ground before Flynn and Elsa's unbelieving eyes.

"You should meet Toothless," Jack mutters, laughing slightly. Flynn simply shakes his head with disbelief as Elsa—as was now becoming habit—ignored him.

"Meet Stormfly," Astrid says proudly, scratching Stormfly behind her ears. She turned toward the unmoving group. "Well? What are you standing around for? Get on!"

Jack found himself sitting behind Elsa. Needless to say, he backed as far up as possible.

Elsa wraps her arms around Flynn tightly as Astrid prepares to leap into the air.

"Um…Astrid?" Jack calls out. "Can I just fly and follow you guys instead?" Either Astrid seemed not to hear him or she ignored him, because Stormfly launched into the air. To keep from falling off, Jack wrapped his arms around Elsa's waist. Talk about awkward.

Besides a slight jerk of her shoulder, Elsa took no notice of him. It wasn't the worst experience, flying in the moonlight with Elsa's hair whipping in his face.

His spirits sink slightly as he thinks of Rapunzel. Don't worry Rapunzel, he vows silently. We're coming.


End file.
